Five times a week
by Abata
Summary: ONESHOTSONG FIC. Esta es una pequeña anecdota de lo que puede pasar un día en la mañana, con dos personas que se quieren y una canción que resume sus sentiminetos. Milo y Camus son pareja, la historia esta MUY CURSI.


Hola a todos, este es un pequeño trabajito que hice a penas, les advierto que esta super-mega-ultra cursi; así que todavía tienen oportunidad de no leerlo si no les gustan las cosas tan rosas. Ojala les guste y si no pueden abucharme (mi hermana ya lo hizo, jejeje). Bueno adelante con el fic:

Pareja: Camus y Milo.  
One-shot/song fic.   
Canción: I Love You Five Times   
Grupo: The Darkness.

Five Times a Week.

Milo despertó lentamente, sus ojos percibieron la luz del día a su alrededor, un gruñidito de frustración salio de sus labios, aun quería seguir durmiendo, pues ahora que todos sus sentidos funcionaban de nuevo, sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, negándose rotundamente a despertar, pero un pensamiento cruzo por su mente; el recuerdo de la noche anterior: un partido bastante bueno de football, una rica cena, una pelea telefónica con su madre, un hombre hermoso, sus labios, sus palabras y después…

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar al culpable de su adolorido estado, después de todo ese pequeñísimo sufrimiento era soportable al saber que él descansaba cómodamente a su lado; porque si su novio era atractivo cuando estaba despierto, cuando estaba dormido era simplemente irresistible, arrasador. Con esa inocente expresión en su rostro, esos suaves cabellos ligeramente despeinados, sus deliciosos labios entre abiertos y su apetitoso cuerpo completamente desnudo y dispuesto para sus negras intensiones.

¡Con tal de tener a semejante criatura a su lado Milo soportaría el dolorcito y más, así que con cuidado se dio la vuelta en la cama pensando "Si esto es tortura¡Que me encadenen a la pared!"

Pero triste fue su desilusión al percatarse que en el lugar donde supuestamente tenía que estar su novio, había solo una almohada, una fea, fría y horrorosa almohada. La miro molesto y resentido porque él no lo hubiese despertado por lo menos para decirle que se marchaba¡¿Que clase de educación era esa!

Estaba empezando a ponerse de malas cuando sus oídos se agudizaron al percibir un sonido desde la sala, algo así como pasos y si su mente no lo engañaba, los pasos se estaban acercando.

No tardo en aparecer en el marco de la puerta, con una charola en las manos, sorprendido de que Milo ya estuviera despierto.

- ¿Y ese milagro, pensé que iba atener que echarte agua para que te despertaras- dijo con sonrisa, mientras se acercaba hacía la cama.

- ¡CAMUS!- reclamo Milo indignado.

Camus incremento su sonrisa y haciendo caso omiso pregunto con voz dulce- ¿Dormiste bien?

- ¡Si!- contesto alegre Milo, al momento que se sentaba (con sumo cuidado) sobre la cama, recargando su espalda en la cabecera- pero¿Por qué te paraste tan temprano?

- Por esto- dijo Camus señalando la charola que llevaba en las manos y colocándola sobre un buró que estaba junto a la cama- yo…- sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí- bueno, yo te hice el desayuno, quería darte una sorpresa.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto asombrado Milo.

- Si- Camus pareció sonrojarse un poco más, se sentó en la cama frente a Milo y en un susurro le confeso- lo hice solo para ti.

Con esas simples palabras Milo sintió su corazón vibrar dentro de su pecho, mientras sus mejillas también se ponían de color rosado, es decir nadie aparte de su madre (con la que había peleado el día anterior), se había preocupado por hacerle el desayuno, por lo que sin poder contenerse un poco más y sin importarle el dolor en su trasero se lanzo sobre Camus emocionado.

- ¡GRACIAS!- grito, llenándolo de besos por todo el rostro.

- ¡E…ESPERA, MILO!- Camus trato de detenerlo inútilmente y consiguió alejarlo hasta después de que Milo robara exigente un beso de sus labios- será mejor que desayunes en lo que yo me baño.

- ¿Qué¿Iras a trabajar?- pregunto desilusionado Milo

- sabes que debo ir- dijo Camus acariciando la mejilla de su novio.

- pero…

- debo meterme a bañar o tendré un retardo- lo interrumpió Camus poniéndose de pie y dando la espalada a Milo, sabía que no debía quedarse mucho tiempo junto a él, ó lo convencería de no ir; como ya lo había hecho en otros días, como siempre lo hacía.

_**Once a day**_

- ¡ESPERA!- Milo hablo fuerte alcanzando a tomar su mano y consiguiendo otra vez la atención de su novio- Camus quédate- suplico- si… si no vas, podemos hacer lo que tu quieras- termino de proponer guiñándole un ojo.

_**I wink at you  
**_

- No puedo faltar el día de hoy Milo, hay una junta importante con mi jefe, además ¿No estas un poco adolorido por lo de ayer?

_**And you grin**_

- no me duele mucho, yo…

- déjalo, te prometo que regreso en cuanto salga de allá.

- pero es que…

- espérame un rato y te prometo que seré todo tuyo cuando regrese- Camus utilizo su arma letal, su mirada ardiente.

_**Like a puma**_

Milo hizo un puchero, nada podía hacer cuando su chico se ponía en ese plan, bastaba con que lo mirara de esa manera para que el diera su brazo a torcer, justo como la noche anterior. Soltó la mano su novio con un suspiro diciendo:

-esta bien.

Camus le sonrió por respuesta, se dirigió hacía el baño y justo antes de entrar advirtió- ¡Nada de trampas¡No quiero que me vayas a espiar, eh!

Milo sonrió divertido, ese Camus si que era todo un caso, siempre dándole buenas ideas, fingiendo a hacerse el inocente. Si Milo no lo conociera pensaría que lo estaba invitando a mirar.

Tomo el plato que su novio le había preparado para desayunar y miro el contenido¡UF¡Se había puesto guapo, le había preparado unos huevos con jamón (mis favoritos nn) y una taza de café.

Escucho el agua de la regadera caer, se apresuro a engullir rápidamente todo el desayuno, se puso la bata que le había comprado y se dirigió con prisa hacía el baño, no es que una comida hecha por las bellas manos de Camus no fuera suficiente, sin embargo espiar su cuerpo desnudo mientras se bañaba, era mucho más entretenido.

_**I watch as you  
Spend an hour or two**_

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente, lentamente, todo el éxito de la operación dependía de su agilidad, dejo una fina abertura, por donde comenzó a salir una densa nube de vapor, sus ojos destellaron lujuriosos tratando de enfocar dentro del cuarto, esa deliciosa piel; justo en ese momento se felicito a si mismo por su holgazanería, ya que gracias a esta no había comprado aun la cortina para el baño y por consiguiente vería a justo toda la "función".

_**In the bath**_

Por fin un pudo apreciar dentro del chorro de la regadera, una piel pálida, con unos hermosos cabellos pegados a ella, acompañada de unas manchitas blancas. ¡Era una visión tremenda, Milo quedo maravillado, Camus era…**_  
_**

_**Like a tuna**_

Perfecto. Camus era sencillamente sublime. Todo en el le gustaba, todo en el le atraía, era la cosa más hermosa que había visto. Sintió un gran vació en el estomago, su cara comenzó a ponerse caliente, por sus piernas comenzaron a caminar cientos de hormiguitas, su corazón comenzó a bombear más aprisa y lo supo entonces.

_**One times...I love you.  
Two times...I love you**.  
_

Estaba loca e irremediablemente enamorado de él. Desde que lo había conocido las cosas se habían dado muy rápido, demasiado, lo suficiente como para preocupar a sus padres, por una relación que según ellos no le convenía. Y ahora…

_**Three times, Four times, Five times...**_

_**I love you you you you  
ooooh**  
_

Estaba ahí espiando como de costumbre (¿Cómo que de costumbre?) al hombre al que amaba, la verdad le gustaba mirarlo desde su lugar "secreto", incluso había tenido que aceitar la puerta para que Camus no se diera cuenta de cuando él entraba, solo para dilatar su pupila mirándolo.

_**Twice a week  
I take a peek  
As you bathe  
Like a reptile**_

Sonrió como tonto desde su puesto, sabía perfectamente que para estos momentos Camus ya había detectado su presencia, siempre lo hacía. ¿Cómo, ni el mismo se lo explicaba, su novio era extraño, dejaba que lo mirara un rato, para después…

- ¡MILO¡OTRA VEZ AQUÍ!

Ups, de nuevo lo tomaba desprevenido.

_**I catch your eye  
And you throw your sponge  
It's a soaking projectile  
**_

- ¡SAL DEL BAÑO, LIBIDINOSO!

Milo sintió que algo mojado le daba de lleno en la cara y supo que era la hora de la retirada, así que tan rápido como pudo, cerro la puerta del baño y regreso caminando hasta su lugar en la cama.

"Ya me las pagara al rato, siempre me tiene que mojar" pensó vengativo, noto entonces que la bata y parte de su pecho, también se había mojado y suspiro "ahora tendré que quitármela para secarme".

Camino hasta su ropero, saco de ahí una toalla y se quito la bata, dejando su acanelada piel al descubierto.

Froto la toalla, para quitarse el agua cuando dio un gran bostezo, "tal vez sea mejor que se vaya un rato, en realidad si estoy cansado" ¿Y como no estarlo? bajita la mano Camus era un torbellino en la cama, aparentaba ser muy frío y serio, pero era muy apasionado.

En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando de pronto se sintió en medio de unos calidos brazos, su piel se erizo inmediatamente, no necesitaba voltear la cabeza, para saber que Camus lo había tomado por sorpresa otra vez.

- ¿Acaso planeabas seducirme?- pregunto con voz provocadora.

_**One times...I love you.  
**_

- No, solo me estaba quitando el agua que TU me he…- no pudo continuar por que los deliciosos labios de Camus asaltaron su cuello.

**_  
Two times...I love you.  
_**

- Tu cuerpo es hermoso- ¿No se suponía que era Camus el que tenia que irse?- Me encanta, todo tu me encantas.

**_Three times, Four times_**

Milo sonrió complacido, nunca nadie lo había hecho tan feliz- ¿Me estas provocando?

_**Five times...**_

- Milo, si no estuviera ya vestido, te juro que te tomaba ahora mismo- ¡Ese hombre, una frase más y sería Milo el que no lo dejaría partir.

**_I love you, I love you, _**

_**Ilove you oooh**_

- será mejor que me sueltes, por que me estas poniendo cachondo.

- esta bien, esta bien, ya me voy- dijo Camus soltando a su novio y dándole un beso en la mejilla añadió- descansa, recuerda que solo tienes diez días de vacaciones.

- Y un novio muy exigente- Camus rió divertido por el comentario, mientras se acerba al tocador de Milo para tomar su reloj y su cartera de ahí. Milo por su lado prefirió cubrirse un poco con la toalla, no quería que despidieran a Camus.

Cuando Camus regreso a su lado para despedirse, se lo quedo mirando largo rato, fundiendo sus miradas, dejando que los minutos pasaran y su retardo se incrementara.

_**One times...I love you.  
Two times...I love you.**_

Milo extrañado por tanta atención pregunto- ¿Sucede algo malo?

Camus sonrió, con la cara roja como tomate y un particular brillo en los ojos contesto:

- _Te amo-_ sin esperar a la respuesta del otro, beso sus labios con ansias; al fin y al cabo el retardo ya nadie se lo iba a quitar y no todos los días se puede uno dar el lujo de decirle a la persona que uno ama- te amo- repitió antes de salir de la habitación, como alma que llevaba el diablo, dejando a un Milo totalmente pasmado.

_**Three times, Four times, **_

_**Five times a week I love you**_

**_I love you  
I love you  
I love youuuuuuuu._**

****

¡Muchas gracias por habre leido, no leemmos luego en algun otro fic y

_**¡QUE VIVE EL YAOI!**_


End file.
